Shori no Koibito? !
by IchiIchiKawaii
Summary: "Sho-chan tidak mungkin tega mengambil Wolf-chan dari Yuu-chan, kan?" "Satu masalah lagi.. Yuuri.. apakah aku boleh, jika suatu saat nanti menikahi—" "—Wolfram. Katakan saja kau akan menikahi Wolfram! Brengsek!" Yaoi! Shori x..? little bit YuuRam.


**Shori no Koibito?!**

.

**Disclaimer** : Kyou Kara Maou belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto.

.

**Warning** : bad story, disgusting, tedious, and typo(s).

.

**Author Notes** :** Bold** = Yuuri's Inner.

.

**2nd POV**

.

"KATAKAN!"

_BRAK_

Kau membatu seketika. Pukulan telak dari tangan ayahmu di permukaan meja beberapa detik yang lalu benar-benar mengagetkanmu. Dengan senyum canggung ala _hennachoko_-mu seperti biasa, juga suaramu yang bergetar, kau paksakan menyapa tiga orang anggota dalam keluarga kecilmu —hanya untuk menandakan bahwa kau sudah pulang dari Sekolah.

"_O-o-o-oka..erinasai_"

Ayahmu menoleh. Raut ketegangan masih tampak jelas di wajah paruh bayanya. "Ah, Yuu-_chan _sudah datang"

"Yuu-_chan_, _okaeri_" Sambut ibumu dengan senyum manis seperti biasanya. "_Ne_, _ne_, Yuu-_chan_, kau datang tepat waktu! Ayo duduk dan bicarakan masalah ini bersama-sama~"

"Ya, aku setuju" Balas ayahmu sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kau terdiam. Tidak pernah kau merasa setegang ini sebelumnya. Hei, ini _kan_ sama sekali bukan masalah pribadimu, tapi kenapa kau jadi segini tegang?

Tunggu. Ayo lihat apa yang terjadi!

*mengamati*

Ah, oke. Sepertinya aku mengerti perasaanmu, Shibuya manis!

_Well_, siapa yang tidak tegang jika tiba-tiba ayahmu berteriak sambil memukul permukaan meja saat kau baru saja pulang sekolah? Kau sangat paham bagaimana rasanya, karena baru _etto_—lebih kurang lima belas menit yang lalu mengalaminya _kan_? Awalnya kau pikir ayahmu baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya, sehingga kalian harus mengadakan rapat _emergency_untuk membicarakan hidup kalian kedepannya. Atau mungkin ini masalah ibumu yang tidak sengaja memuja-muja pria lain di hadapan ayahmu dan berakhir dengan tertulisnya selembar surat cerai. Oh, tidak. TIDAK. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Jangan pernah!

Baiklah, silakan tinggalkan pikiran abstrakmu sejenak dan lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Senin sore ini, di kediaman keluargamu: Keluarga Shibuya, semua berkumpul. Ada ayah, ibu, kakak laki-lakimu, dan kau . Kalian duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Sementara raut wajah kedua orangtuamu tampak begitu serius, kakakmu justru menunduk –yang membuat raut wajahnya tidak tampak begitu jelas.

Ayahmu –selaku kepala keluarga- duduk di kursi paling ujung, sehingga tampak seolah-olah beliaulah pemimpin rapat. Dengan wajah yang serius dan— oh jangan lupakan sorot mata tajamnya yang membuatmu bergidik ngeri, beliau menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya.

Ibumu, Shori, lalu kau.

Kemudian ayahmu berdehem, bermaksud memulai percakapan yang sempat tertunda karena kepulanganmu dari sekolah.

"Jadi, Sho-_chan_, katakan pada ayah siapa pacarmu sebenarnya!"

_GUBRAK!_

**Jadi ini hanya masalah pacar, begitu? Masalah sepele seperti ini kenapa harus dibawa tegang, sih?!**

Demi Shinou! Kau merasa seolah-olah dirimu terjatuh dari kursi kayu yang kau duduki itu. Dengan kata lain; Kau _Sweatdropped_. Haduuh! Kau betul-betul tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran orangtuamu. Apakah yang membuat masalah ini jadi terasa sebegini besarnya? Apa yang salah jika kakakmu memiliki pacar?! Bukannya justru bagus? Setidaknya kakakmu tidak akan jadi perjaka tua yang setiap hari kerjanya hanya mengurusi masalah adiknya saja, _kan_?

Dan lagi pula, bukankah seharusnya orangtuamu berbahagia, karena anak sulung keluarga Shibuya –yang juga menjabat sebagai _Maoh_di bumi ini- sudah mempunyai kekasih? Dengan begitu, keluargamu bisa segera kedatangan anggota baru dan makin bertambahnya tahun, anggota keluargamu juga akan bertambah, iya _kan?_ Bukankah mempunyai keturunan memang hal yang paling dinanti sebuah keluarga?

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin saja masalah ini tak sesepele yang kau pikirkan. Mungkin saja pacar dari kakakmu adalah seorang wanita yang bermasalah. Bisa saja ternyata kakakmu mengencani seorang wanita dewasa yang sudah mempunyai suami? Atau kakakmu ternyata seorang _pedofil_ yang memacari anak berusia lima tahun? Atau justru... pacar kakakmu ternyata HAMIL! Kakakmu telah merenggut kesucian seorang gadis! Oh tidak!

**Tidak, tidak!**

Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu pelan, berusaha mengusir spekulasi-spekulasi yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Shori masih normal, _kan_? Selera kakak laki-lakimu masih bagus, _kan_? Dan setahu dirimu, Shori sangat sulit jatuh cinta –bahkan saat seorang gadis datang ke rumahmu untuk menemui kakak laki-lakimu dengan membawa sekotak cokelat, kakakmu justru dengan teganya mengatakan kalau ia benci makanan manis. Selain itu, meskipun menyebalkan, kau sangat yakin bahwa kakakmu bukanlah manusia amoral yang berani menghamili seorang gadis. Itu bukan Shori sekali.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke sudut kiri, menatap ibumu yang masih menatap kakakmu tajam.

Kemudian kau mengalihkan sudut matamu ke arah kanan, tepat pada wajah kakak laki-lakimu: sang terdakwa yang sebenarnya dalam kasus ini. Tapi sayangnya ia tak banyak bergerak, malah semakin menundukkan pandangannya. Helai-helai poninya jatuh menutupi seperempat wajahnya, membuat kau sulit menebak ekspresinya.

Lalu ayahmu berdehem lagi, bermaksud menyuruh kakakmu bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Sementara kau makin penasaran dengan topik utama dalam rapat keluarga kali ini: Apa yang Menjadi Masalah dari Wanita yang Dikencani Kakakmu?

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kau masih menatap intens kakakmu; penasaran dengan penjelasan macam apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi sayangnya, kakakmu belum mau membuat –setidaknya- sebuah gerakan yang berarti. Yang ia lakukan dari tadi –selain menunduk- hanya menghela napas, sambil sesekali meremas kain yang menjadi bahan celananya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Berpikir mungkin?

"Pacarku..."

_Deg!_

**Ah! Ini dia!—**Batinmu antusias.

Kini Shori mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya; menatap ayahmu langsung di matanya. Dan hal itu membuat debaran di jantungmu terasa makin cepat, dengan pikiranmu yang kembali melanglang buana sambil membuat berbagai spekulasi yang kejam.

"..adalah"

**Pelacur? Wanita dewasa? Anak di bawah umur? Pecandu narkotika? Imigran gelap? Mafia? Atau.. jangan-jangan dia seorang... WARIA?!**

Cukup! Cukup! Pikiranmu sudah kelewatan, Shibuya Yuuri! Mana mungkin kakakmu menyukai seorang waria!

"..._Mazoku_"

_Tuh_, _kan_! Bahkan dugaan-dugaan tak berperasaanmu barusan, satu pun tidak ada yang benar! Sekarang kau dengar sendiri _kan_? Kalau kakakmu mengencani—

—tunggu.

_Mazoku_? _Mazoku_ katanya?

Bola matamu seketika melebar. Terkejut, tentu saja.

Jadi, pacar kakakmu adalah _Mazoku_ ya?

Pandanganmu pada kakakmu jadi semakin intens. Kau mulai tertarik, sekaligus penasaran. Siapakah _Mazoku _beruntung –atau sial- yang sudah menarik perhatian Shibuya tampan yang satu ini? Salah satu rakyat Shin Makoku, _kah_? Rakyat biasa atau penghuni istana? Atau _Mazoku_ yang kini sedang menjadi objek panas dalam rapat keluargamu justru tinggal dalam satu planet yang sama dengan kalian; di Bumi?

Ah, kau benar-benar penasaran _kan_, Shibuya Yuuri?

Kini kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah depan; ke arah duduk ayahmu selaku pemimpin rapat. Dapat kau lihat dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sudah mulai tenang, terbukti dari sebuah senyum kecil yang melengkung di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"_Mazoku_ atau manusia bukan masalah. Ayahmu ini _kan_ juga _Mazoku_" Jelasnya tenang.

Lalu kakakmu menyahut, "Aku tahu. _Mazoku_ atau manusia memang bukan masalah"

Oh! Tapi rupanya ini belum menjawab teka-teki yang membuatmu penasaran setengah mati. Terbukti dari suara nyaring milik ibumu yang kembali membuatmu memasang telinga lebar-lebar.

"Tapi Sho-_chan_ bilang, mungkin saja ini akan menjadi masalah di keluarga kita. Lalu jika kau sudah tahu kalau _Mazoku_ atau manusia bukan masalah, apa masalah yang kau maksud, Sho-_chan_?"

Kau kembali melirik Shori, memperhatikannya menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya yang tertunda.

"Dia _Mazoku_—"

"Sudah ayah bilang, _Mazoku_ atau manusia tidak mas—"

"—dan dia laki-laki"

_Tek._

_Tek._

_Tek._

_-siiiiiiing-_

Telingamu terasa berdesing.

Lalu hening.

Hening, sampai pekikan histeris kedua orangtuamu membawamu kembali pada dunia nyata.

"N-N-NA-NANIIIIII?!"

Matamu terbelalak. Rahangmu turun. Napasmu tercekat. Jantungmu berhenti! Oh tidak! KAU AKAN MATI!

_PLAK!_

Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan tampar aku! Aku tahu itu berlebihan. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena mendengar kalau pacar kakakmu laki-lakimu juga berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Hahahaha. Laki-laki. Kakakmu ternyata seorang homoseksual.

"Aku bukan homoseksual. Aku hanya mencintainya"

Tanpa peduli dengan jawaban kakakmu yang entah kenapa begitu menusuk sekaligus mengharukan, kau menatap wajah ayahmu yang kembali menegang. Setelah itu kau alihkan pandanganmu ke arah ibumu yang berwajah—eh, berbinar? Kau tidak salah lihat _kan_? Sementara wajah ayahmu seperti seorang yang baru saja tak sengaja menelan bangkai kecoa yang tercampur di nasinya, wajah ibumu justru berbinar? Benar-benar berbinar. Antusias.

Apakah ibumu seorang _fujoshi_?!

Tapi pikiramu tentang status terpendam ibumu langsung terputus sampai di situ, saat kau ingat betapa penasarannya dirimu akan ekspresi kakak laki-lakimu yang ternyata, _Uhm, well, yes,_ homoseksual. Akhirnya kau kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu ke sudut kanan.

Kakak laki-lakimu kembali menghela napas, namun kali ini lebih singkat. Sepertinya kakakmu sudah tahu kalau reaksi ayah dan ibumu akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Aku anak sulung keluarga ini. Aku jatuh cinta dengan _Mazoku_, dia juga jatuh cinta denganku. Kami saling mencintai dan sudah nyaris dua tahun berkencan. Hubungan kami sudah sangat serius. Lebih dari semua itu; kami sama-sama laki-laki dan kami tidak bisa membuat anak. Itulah yang jadi masalahnya"

Kau menelan ludah. Mendengar penjelasan kakakmu yang –oh demi Tuuuhan sangat menyentuh- entah kenapa kau jadi merasa sedikit.. malu? Dan tiba-tiba saja bayangan sesosok _Mazoku_ berambut pirang melintas dalam benakmu.

Kau menggeleng-geleng kecil, berusaha mengalihkan pikiranmu terhadap pemuda yang sudah kau gantungkan perasaannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

**Ah, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu! Kembali fokus, Yuuri!—**batinmu tegas, sambil kembali memandang ayahmu; menatap ekspresinya yang kini terlihat frustasi.

"Oh Tuhan, apakah kau takdirkan anak-anakkulah generasi terakhir keluarga Shibuya?" Ucap ayahmu pasrah. "Tapi ayah tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak. Kau berhak memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Laki-laki juga bukan masalah, Yuu-_chan_ dan Wolf-_chan_ juga—"

"_ORE WA HOMO JANAI_!"

_Ups!_

Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Yuuri? Sebuah penolakan sarkastik? Bagaimana jika Wolfram sampai mendengarnya? Bukankah itu akan sangat menyakitkan hatinya?

"Yuu-_chan_" Suara berat Shori kembali menyadarkanmu. Kau segera menutup mulutmu dengan kedua tanganmu dan kembali mengalihkan perhatianmu pada situasi.

Tapi tunggu!

Kenapa saat matamu bertemu dengan milik kakakmu, tatapan matanya jadi begitu dingin, menusuk? Apa kau baru saja salah bicara, Yuuri?

"Ayah silakan lanjutkan"

Ayahmu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Shori, lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah, langsung pada pertanyaan inti: siapa dia, Sho-_chan_? Seseorang yang kau kenal di Shin Makoku? Atau di Bumi?"

Kali ini kakakmu kembali terdiam. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit berat. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menoleh ke arah kalian satu persatu. Lagi, saat matamu dan Shori bertemu, pandangannya kembali dingin.

"Shin Makoku"

Mendengar kata Shin Makoku, jantungmu seketika berdetak cepat.

**Ternyata Shin Makoku.**

Suara nyaring ibumu kembali membangkitkan fokusmu, sekaligus rasa cemasmu. "Ooh. Apakah dia rakyat biasa? Atau salah satu yang tinggal di Istana? Seorang pekerja Istana? Atau salah satu putra Lady Cecile?

"Dia tinggal di Istana. Salah satu putra Lady Cecile"

_Deg!_

Firasatmu mulai memburuk. Kau merasakan aliran darahmu semakin cepat. Tubuhmu seketika yerasa dingin, sekaligus berkeringat. Masalahnya bukan calon kakak iparmu yang ternyata salah satu dari ketiga orang yang sudah sangat kau kenal. Tapi tatapan mata kakakmu yang terus menatapmu tajam, sekaligus cemas itulah yang membuatmu sadar kalau sejak pertama, masalah ini bukan hanya milik kakakmu, tapi juga milikmu.

**Mungkinkah?**

"Kyaaa~!"

Kau tak peduli dengan teriakan girang ibumu. Kau tidak peduli dengan senyum ayahmu yang semakin lebar. Kau juga tidak mau menatap wajah kakakmu, sekalipun kau merasa ia sedang menatapmu tajam.

**Mungkinkah**.. **pacar Shori—**

Yang kau pedulikan saat ini hanya satu: rasa cemas –atau mungkin takut- yang teramat sangat. Rasa takut kehilangan seseorang.

"Siapa dia, Sho-_chan_? Gwendal-_kun_? Nazukeoya-_kun_? Atau.." Suara ibumu kembali terdengar dan meskipun firasatmu sungguh buruk mengenai hal ini, kau tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengar percakapan ini sampai akhir. Setidaknya sampai kakakmu mengakui secara gamblang kalau dia sudah berpacaran dengan—

"... Wolf-_chan_? Ah! Tidak, tidak! Sho-_chan_ tidak mungkin tega mengambil Wolf-_chan_ dari Yuu-_chan_, _kan_?"

—**Wolfram.**

"Satu masalah lagi.."

Suara berat kakakmu kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih pelan, namun dalam. Serius. Menusuk.

**Cepat katakan! Jangan bertele-tele!**

"..Yuuri"

Kau refleks menatapnya. Shori memanggil namamu. Suaranya melembut. Tapi entah kenapa, suara lembutnya justru terdengar makin menusuk di telingamu. Membuatmu semakin cemas.

"Apakah aku boleh, jika suatu saat nanti menikahi—"

—**Wolfram. Katakan saja kau akan menikahi Wolfram! Brengsek!**

Mendadak matamu terasa panas, sangat panas hingga embunnya begitu mendesak untuk keluar. Pernafasanmu juga sesak, sangat sesak hingga kau kesulitan untuk sekedar menarik sehela napas. Tubuhmu bergetar kecil. Lebih penting dari semua itu, dadamu terasa sangat—

—**Sakit.**

Kau sendiri tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan untuk mendengar kakakmu akan menikahi sahabat baikmu, sosok yang selalu mengataimu pengecut, yang setiap hari bertengkar denganmu, yang setiap kali kau menyangkal hubungan kalian, akan menyerangmu dengan sihir apinya. Sosok yang bila kau jatuh, ia akan ikut jatuh bersamamu. Sosok yang menyayangimu dengan sangat tulus. Tunangan yang sampai saat ini masih kau gantungkan perasaannya.

"—ayah baptismu?"

"_H-hai_?"

Kepalamu terasa berat. Telingamu tuli sejenak, sebagai sebuah perwujudan bahwa kau tak sanggup untuk mendengarkan sebuah nama yang meluncur dari bibir kakakmu. Namun kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja, kan? Kau harus menghadapi semuanya. Setidaknya kau harus benar-benar mendengar nama calon kakak iparmu dengan jelas.

"M-maaf, bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, Shori?" Ucapmu tercekat.

"Apakah aku boleh, jika suatu saat nanti menikahi... Conrad?"

"H-hah?"

Refleks, kau mengangkat kepalamu; menatap wajah kakak laki-lakimu yang menyiratkan sebuah perasaan... cemas?

"Kau menangis, Yuu-chan"

Kakakmu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi kananmu, lalu menghapus setes air mata yang mengalir dari mata kananmu. Seketika pipimu memerah. Malu. Ternyata untuk beberapa saat yang lalu kau sudah salah sangka pada kakamu sendiri. Memalukan.

"C-Conrad? A-apa? Maksudmu, kau— selama ini pacarmu itu adalah Conrad?"

"Umm—ya, tapi jika kau keberatan, aku bisa bicara padanya untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku tahu, kau.. _ugh_. Kau juga mencintainya, kan?"

Kau menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan kepada kakak laki-lakimu bahwa selama ini ia juga salah sangka.

Kau harusnya bersyukur, Shibuya manis. Orang yang dikencani kakakmu bukanlah tunanganmu. Dan kau juga harus bersyukur, berkat spekulasi-spekulasimu itu, kau jadi menyadari satu hal; sepertinya kau mulai mencintai Wolfram.

"KYAAA~! Sho-_chan_ dan Nazukeoya-_kun_ akan bersatu!"

"B-baik.. itu tidak masalah untukku, Shori" Jawabmu gugup.

"Tapi tadi kau menangis.. Kau tidak usah memaksakan—"

"Ah, _iie_. Aku hanya terlalu banyak berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jangan cemas. Hahaha" Kau tertawa untuk menutupi rasa malumu, sekaligus meluapkan rasa bahagiamu. Setidaknya kakakmu tidak akan menikahi Wolfram, _kan_?

"Yuuri.."

"Percayalah, Shori. Aku hanya menyayanginya seperti kakakku sendiri. Mungkin aku lebih menyayanginya dari pada kau hahahaha"

Kakakmu tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan tangannya dari memegang pipimu menjadi mengelus surai hitam pekatmu "Lain kali jangan begitu. Kau membuatku cemas"

**Lagipula, aku tidak mau mati hangus di tangan Wolfram**.

"Ya, lagipula kau tahu aku tidak menyukai laki-laki" Tambahmu untuk sekedar meyakinkan kakakmu kalau kau benar-benar tidak mencintai Conrad.

Yuuri-_heika_. Kuharap kau tidak _tsundere_ kali ini. Tidak, setelah kau nyaris menangis karena mengira kakakmu akan menikahi Wolfram! Akui saja, jika suatu hari nanti kau juga ingin menikahi putra ketiga dari Lady Cecile itu _kan_?

"_Etto_—Sho-_chan_. Ibu mau bertanya satu hal padamu"

Kau, kakakmu, dan ayahmu kini masing-masing mengalihkan pandangan kalian pada satu-satunya wanita yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Kalau kau dan Nazukeoya-_kun_ menikah nanti, siapa yang 'di atas' dan siapa yang 'di bawah'?"

-siiiiing-

Hening.

Pertanyaan frontal dari ibumu dengan sukses kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu dan ayahmu pada Shori yang mulai pucat. Semburat merah muda samar tampak di sepasang kulit pipinya yang putih.

"A-aku— 'di atas'. Conrad 'di bawah'. Memangnya kenapa?"

Dan sepertinya sebuah pukulan telak kembali mengenai dada Yuuri—secara konotasi.

**NANI?! CONRAD WA UKE?!**

"S-Shori kau.. serius?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sekuat tentara sok keren itu. Dan lagi, egonya sangat tinggi kalau sudah berurusan dengan tempat tidur"

Bukannya membuatmu terasa membaik, jawaban frontal kakakmu justru membuatmu seperti ingin muntah.

**JADI MEREKA JUGA SUDAH PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA?!**

**Owari**

Ne, Minna-san! Ichi dah lmayan lama eaa gk nuliz critaa,, skali na nuliz malah kea gini uhuhuks :''(

Ppi, Ichi berharap Minna-san ttp maw m'mbrikn kritik n saran dmi prbaikn ff Ichi k'dpannya. Arigatou~


End file.
